


[vid] The Dream Before

by sanguinity



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Gen, Time Travel, Video, tightpresent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/pseuds/sanguinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They want to repair the things that have been broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] The Dream Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghost_lingering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_lingering/gifts).



> Many thanks to my betas, grrlpup and chaila! Music by Laurie Anderson, "The Dream Before."
> 
> Spoilers through 2x19, "Today is the Day pt 2."
> 
> Warnings for character death, intimate partner violence, torture.
> 
> Originally posted at Tightpresent Vid Exchange: http://tightpresent.dreamwidth.org/7917.html

**password = tscc**

  
[TSCC: The Dream Before](http://vimeo.com/66485492) from [Sanguinity](http://vimeo.com/user221625) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

 

**Download:** [30 MB mp4](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/265589/tightpresent/Dream%20Before%20final%20signed.mp4)

 

she said: what is history?  
and he said: history is an angel being blown  
backwards  
into the future  
he said: history is a pile of debris  
and the angel wants to go back  
and fix things  
to repair the things that have been broken  
but there is a storm  
blowing  
from paradise  
and the storm  
keeps blowing the angel  
backwards  
into the future  
and this storm  
this storm  
is called progress


End file.
